Robin Lefler
(2368-2370) Starfleet Liason to New Thallonian Protectorate |Assign= (2380) |Occupation=Chief engineer Starfleet officer Leader of New Thallonian Protectorate |Serial number= |Rank=Commander Lieutenant Commander |Insignia= |altimage= |altcaption=Ensign Robin Lefler in 2368 }} Robin Lefler is a female human Starfleet officer born in the year 2345 to Starfleet warp plasma specialists, Morgan and Charles Lefler. History Early life Robin Lefler was born in 2345, and was the only child of two Starfleet plasma specialists who were very involved with their work. She traveled a great deal as a child and made few friends her own age. She would later recall thinking of her tricorder as her first friend. Growing up a Starfleet brat, Robin never questioned that one day she too would wear the uniform. In 2354, while living on the planet Rimbor, Robin's mother Morgan "disappeared" for the first time. This was the beginning of a trend in which Morgan would leave her family for extended periods of time. Robin's father told Robin that her mother had been kidnapped, and that she would escape from her captors. Morgan and Charles's marriage suffered in the years that followed as Morgan disappearances became longer and more frequent. In 2363, Morgan was apparently killed in a shuttle accident. Charles Lefler died soon after. Starfleet Academy Robin entered the Academy in 2363 with very high entrance scores. She excelled in engineering, especially advanced warp field dynamics and plasma containment theory. Always scoring high marks, Robin found her real challenge at the Academy was learning to interact with others on a social level. She was well liked, but had no close friends, instead choosing to concentrate on her studies. She graduated from the Academy in 2367 in the top 2% of her class and as such she was entitled to her choice of starship assignments. From her studies in Starfleet history, that choice was easy: the . The USS Enterprise-D She immediately reported aboard the as a junior member of the engineering staff. In 2368 she helped Lieutenant Commander Geordi La Forge modify the transporter system while Captain Picard was trapped on the surface of planet El-Adrel IV. Ensign Lefler was promoted to mission specialist a few months later and worked on optimizing sensor usage for a survey of the previously uncharted Phoenix Cluster. Lefler befriended Wesley Crusher, who visited the Enterprise-D during that mission, and the two became best friends. There was even some romance between the two. Crusher and Lefler were instrumental in helping the crew repel an attempted takeover of the ship by Ktarian operative Etana Jol. Jupiter Station In 2370, Lefler was promoted to Lieutenant Junior Grade and shortly thereafter transferred from the Enterprise to the Jupiter Station Research and Development Center in orbit around the fifth planet in Earth's solar system. The USS Excalibur Lefler enjoyed her stint at Starfleet R & D, but in mid 2371 she put a request in for transfer back to space duty because in her words, "that was where the real challenges are." Her transfer came through and Robin reported aboard the under the command of Captain Morgan Korsmo as warp plasma specialist. In 2372, Lefler was promoted to full Lieutenant. She enjoyed working with the Excalibur’s assistant chief engineer Lieutenant Burgoyne 172, because as far as people skills went she and Burgoyne were opposites. Even though Lefler learned much about interpersonal skills by observing the gregarious Burgoyne, she still remained quite ill-at-ease in social settings. In late 2373, the USS Excalibur was recalled to Earth after reports indicated that a Borg vessel was heading towards Sector 001. The Excalibur joined Admiral Hayes' task force which engaged the Borg vessel at Earth. In the encounter several Starfleet ships were destroyed or seriously damaged. In a series of maneuvers designed to lure the Borg ship away from Earth, the Excalibur was caught and severely damaged by a Borg cutting beam. The , commanded by Captain Jean-Luc Picard, arrived and led the remains of the fleet to victory, but not before several members of the USS Excalibur crew was killed. Among those dead was Captain Korsmo. Operations officer of the Excalibur After the battle with the Borg at Earth, the USS Excalibur was sent to drydock for repairs, and most of the crew were reassigned. Lieutenant Robin Lefler was recommended for a commendation by Lieutenant Commander Burgoyne, and she was subsequently assigned to the post of operations officer, replacing Ensign Daniel Byrd who was killed in the Borg encounter. Although the ops position posed new challenges, Lefler would have preferred to stay in Engineering, at least a little while longer, before having to serve on the very visible bridge. Morgan Primus In early 2374, the Excalibur discovered Robin's mother, now using the name "Morgan Primus", alive and imprisoned on the planet Ahmista. Apparently, Morgan was immortal, born with the ability to heal any wound. She faked her death rather than deal with the questions that would arise, and fearing the prospect of watching her family grow old and die. Rather than lose Robin, again, Morgan decided to stay on the Excalibur serving as she could. Si Cwan Robin was immediately attracted to Thallonian "Ambassador" Si Cwan when he came on board the Excalibur, and she volunteered to act as an administrative assistant to Cwan in his dealings with the worlds of Sector 221-G. Cwan was oblivious to Robin's feeling for him until the incident with the Beings in 2376. The two began a relationship that led to the two of them being married in (approximately) 2377. The New Thallonian Protectorate When the New Thallonian Protectorate was formed, in (approximately) 2377, under the leadership of Si Cwan and the Nelkarite, Fhermus, Robin relocated to New Thallon with her husband and was assigned as Starfleet Liaison to the New Thallonian Protectorate. Along with her new assignment came a promotion to Lieutenant Commander. In 2379, when civil war threatened to break out in the Protectorate, Si Cwan sent Robin off-planet for her own protection. Robin strenuously objected to being sent away, but Cwan gave her no choice in the matter. Off-planet, Robin began to hear reports of a coup led by Fhermus on New Thallon. Robin soon returned to New Thallon with Captain Katerina Mueller of the , where Fhermus boasted of killing Si Cwan and to prove his boast, paraded Si Cwan's lifeless head to Robin. Robin then startled Fhermus by attacking him in a fit of rage. Robin was unable to end Fhermus' life, but Captain Mueller had no such problems, stabbing Fhermus through the heart. Robin assumed leadership of the New Thallonian Protectorate and commanded a rescue fleet to the planet Priatia, where Si Cwan's sister, Princess Kalinda was being held against her will. At last report, leadership of the New Thallonian Protectorate had fallen on Kalinda and Robin, as Si Cwan's only living family. Robin learned that she is pregnant with Si Cwan's son. The USS Enterprise-E In 2380, Lefler relinquished leadership of the New Thallonian Protectorate to Kalinda and returned to Starfleet field duty. She was transferred to as chief operations officer under the command of Captain Jean-Luc Picard. Category:Humans Category:Starfleet officers Category:Starfleet personnel Category:Starfleet engineers Category:USS Enterprise (NCC-1701-D) personnel Category:USS Excalibur (NCC-26517) personnel Category:USS Enterprise (NCC-1701-E) personnel